Taking Over Me
by Moonchild10
Summary: Nny meets someone new who works at the bookstore, and they become friends. Will Nny blow it? I have awakened & more is coming!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimey: I own none of the work by the mighty Jhonen. La.  
  
This is a lot different than the rest of my fics. It all started with me thinking: What if people I knew met Nny?, and then this came out. But the person that Nny meets in here is fictional. People meeting Nny that have the characteristics of someone we or Nny has met was the launch pad for this. Here we go. PS, the person he meets has relation to someone Nny knows.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny walked silently toward the bookstore. He knew Devi didn't work there anymore, but he wanted to go there anyway, to feel the feeling of the place she used to be so frequently, the place where he'd met her. Nny wondered who they'd gotten to work there now. He reached Dragon's Books and entered. He looked toward the counter.  
  
A young woman who looked about his age was standing behind the counter. She had chin length light blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a necklace with a small knife charm on the end. She had black lipstick on, and star shaped earrings. She was arguing with a customer, a man with short brown hair. She didn't look happy. Nny stood from a distance, watching for a moment, and then disappeared into a row of books. A few minutes later he emerged, holding some bizarre revenge novel he'd found on a shelf. It looked interesting, and he hadn't read anything in a while. As he neared the counter, the young woman was yelling at the man.  
  
"OK Brad, buzz off now! Just leave me the heck alone!" the woman said impatiently.  
  
"OK OK!" the man who was named Brad muttered, and he retreated to the door, where he leaned on the doorframe. Nny reached the counter and set the book on it. The young woman looked up.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Um, how much does this book cost?" Nny asked.  
  
"Er," the woman said, looking at the back. She glanced up at Brad and muttered, "No good macho man," then she went back to checking to book price. It wasn't on the back. "Um, how about I give you this for five bucks. I think it was one the $16 rack, but who cares?" she said.  
  
"OK then," Nny said. But unfortunately Brad chose that moment to intrude.  
  
"Hey freak," he said to Nny, sidling up to the counter. Nny only stared at him blankly. "Wussamatter faggy pooh? Can't talk no more?" asked Brad. Nny's teeth clenched. He got ready to pull out a knife, but the blond girl cut in.  
  
"Brad, you quit being a no-good show off and get out of here. Leave him alone," she said.  
  
"Aww that's so nice," Brad said sarcastically.  
  
"Brad, leave, or I'll get the manager!" she growled. Brad shrugged his shoulders and exited the shop. The young woman glared after him. "Sorry about that..um..."  
  
"Johnny," Nny said.  
  
"Yes. Sorry about that. Brad's such a jerk. I'm Deva," she said.  
  
"Hello," Nny said. Deva produced a plastic sack to put the book in. "Is that book any good?" Nny added.  
  
Deva glanced at the title. "Yeah. It's pretty good, if you're into morbidity," Deva said.  
  
"OK," Nny said. Deva put the book in the sack and handed it to him. "Hey thanks," Nny said, taking it. He left the shop happily.  
  
More..soon I think.  
  
~Moony 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Aw yes, to own JTHM would be an amazing thing..but I don't. Duhness.  
  
This chapter refers to and quotes the book 'The Prophet' By Cahlil Gibran, which I do not own but it's a great book.  
  
*/*/*  
  
The next morning Nny left the house around ten AM for the bookstore. He'd wanted to leave at 1:00, but he'd figured the store was closed then. So he'd lay staring at the ceiling for some hours (such a fun pastime) until ten and then left. He saw Dragon's Books rising in front of him and opened the jingly door.  
  
He moved silently back into a rack of books and watched Deva at the counter for several minutes. She was reading a book at the time, and looked quite absorbed. He then emerged and walked over to the counter. Deva did not notice his presence, so deeply involved was she in her book.  
  
"Hello Deva," Nny said as he approached her. She jumped and looked up.  
  
"Oh. Hi Johnny," Deva said.  
  
"How are you?" Nny asked, looking at his feet. Deva smiled.  
  
"I'm alright. What about you?" she asked.  
  
Nny shrugged. "Not too bad," he said.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" Deva asked, closing her book.  
  
Nny tried to think of something he could have come for. "Er...um...do you have..The Prophet?" Nny asked, saying the first book title that came into his head. It was a book he'd been looking for for several years, ever since he'd read it for the first time.  
  
"Yup. We have a some copies left. That's the greatest book," Deva said.  
  
Nny grinned and started to quote a part that he remembered, and his favorite at that. "Ay, it becomes a tamer, and with hook and scourge makes puppets of your larger desires. Though its hands are silken, its heart is of iron.." he trailed off, forgetting what came next.  
  
"It lulls you to sleep only to stand by your bed and jeer at the dignity of the flesh. It makes mock of your sound senses, and lies them in thistledown like fragile vessels. Verily the lust for comfort murders the passion of the soul, and then walks grinning to the funeral," Deva finished grandly.  
  
"So you like that part too, eh?" Nny asked.  
  
"Yes. It's true, you know," Deva said, matter of factly.  
  
"Yes. Somehow I think it is," Nny muttered, gazing off into space.  
  
"I wish I could write like that," Deva said pensively.  
  
"You write?" Nny asked, curious.  
  
"Yes. I've only written three novels in seven years, but someday I'll get them published."  
  
"That's interesting. I haven't known many writers," Nny said.  
  
"Well, you can't really call me a writer, since I'm not all that good."  
  
"I'm sure you're excellent. I don't think I could do any better. What else do you do?" Nny asked.  
  
Deva blushed. "Well...I...it's sort of dumb..don't laugh at me, OK?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I like to..write comic strips."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. About a...some sort of freak bagel with problems. Heh," Deva said sheepishly.  
  
"I write a comic strip too. It's called Happy Noodle Boy," Nny said.  
  
"It sounds funny."  
  
"It's stupid though."  
  
"I'm sure it's not stupid."  
  
"Oh yes, it is."  
  
"You know something Johnny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. You're a nice person, you know that?"  
  
"I like you too."  
  
*/*/*  
  
Aww how nice. Another chapter proceeds soon.  
  
-Moonchild 


End file.
